The present invention relates to a practice device for putting and, more particularly, a device for practicing controlling the speed of a putted golf ball. Most commercially available putting practice devices are primarily focused on improving a player's control over the direction or aim of the ball rather than on the control of the speed. There are few devices, if any, which focus the attention of a player on the velocity of the stroke. Despite these circumstances, the control of the velocity of a putted ball is of critical importance to consistent low scoring on the golf course and the ability to accurately control the speed of the putt is a principal factor which separates a golfer's ability to make two putts rather than three putts on the green.
Putting practice devices currently on the market frequently have impediments provided a short distance behind a target area which prevent a ball from traveling a significant distance beyond the cup or other target provided. For example, in one popular class of device which provides an automatic ball return, a backstop or impediment is provided behind a target area which simulates a cup. These prior art devices have a wide entry ramp area with a short upwardly sloped entrance which quickly peaks and then slopes downward to feed the balls to an automatic return area. A target area is visible to the player which is approximately the size of a regulation cup. The backstop, which is typically formed in the shape of an inverted wedge or chevron, has a height greater than the midpoint of a golf ball and will stop most putts regardless of the speed of the ball. In another conventional type of practice device a deep trough or backstop is provided around an elevated target area which prevents the balls from traveling further than a predetermined distance past a target cup. A gently sloped ramp is provided from the floor area to the elevated area. The elevated area is necessary to provide for the depth of the target cup. The use of troughs or backstop impediments in the prior art devices may conveniently stop golf balls but they provide very little feedback to the player relating to the speed of the ball. The feedback to the player with respect to the speed of the ball with respect to these device is virtually one dimensional because these devices provide essentially the same feedback to the golfer regardless of the speed that the ball encounters the impediment or trough. Devices having backstops are not designed to provide feedback with respect to the speed of the ball but rather focus the golfer's attention on the direction of the putt. Although impediments provide a useful function by maintaining the balls together so they can be conveniently retrieved, they are not designed to assist the golfer with practicing the pace or speed of the stroke. Although the use of a cup in a putting practice device provides some form of speed control, the devices are generally not optimized for the control of speed of the stroked ball and do not provide any feedback when the putt does not directly intercept the cup.
In any practice putting device it is desirable to clear the target area of previous shots so that a golfer can hit a multitude of practice strokes at a given target without having to clear away balls which have been previously putted. In addition to serving as physical obstacles, the presence of balls in the target area may also interfere with the concentration of the golfer.
Notwithstanding the lack of devices which provide training and feedback to the golfer relating to speed control, the control of speed of the ball is of critical importance to low scoring. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a golf putting practice device which provides feed back to the player relating to the speed or velocity of the ball. A further object of the invention is to provide a device which will clear a target area of balls therefore enabling a player to take a number of practice strokes without interference with previously putted balls.